


I Love Coming Home To You

by fortheloveofdjoos



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdjoos/pseuds/fortheloveofdjoos
Summary: It was another Saturday night at home for you. Your boyfriend Tom was on the way home from a road game. He had gotten suspended for a dirty hit and while you were happy he was coming home you didn’t want it to be like this. Tom loved hockey and you knew he would be pissed off about the suspension. Stressed out about how you were going to deal with Tom when he got home, you turned to the bottle. You weren’t the best person when it came to helping people deal with their emotions considering you had so many emotional issues yourself.





	I Love Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, but it's my first drabble/fic thingy. Thanks for reading babes!

It was another Saturday night at home for you. Your boyfriend Tom was on the way home from a road game. He had gotten suspended for a dirty hit and while you were happy he was coming home you didn’t want it to be like this. Tom loved hockey and you knew he would be pissed off about the suspension. Stressed out about how you were going to deal with Tom when he got home, you turned to the bottle. You weren’t the best person when it came to helping people deal with their emotions considering you had so many emotional issues yourself. Tom being away from home scared you because you knew that he went out drinking with the team after games. There’s always the constant “What if he finds someone better than you?” when he’s playing on the road. He never did and you felt relieved, but you also felt guilty for thinking he would do something behind your back.It was 5A.M. now and at this point you had gone through maybe 4 or 5 mixed drinks. They were strong enough to make you forget yourself. You were sitting in front of the TV sobbing while watching the replay of Tom’s last game when you heard the apartment door close. Suddenly, you hear Tom speaking from behind you.”Y/N, why are you crying?” You stared at him, tears still streaming down your face. You didn’t want to admit to him that you were crying because you didn’t feel like you deserved him, but you drunkenly ask “Why me?” Tom looks at you, confused as to why his boyfriend is acting so weird. He looks on the counter and sees the half empty glass of whatever drink you had made. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” he asked, a pained expression on his face as he realizes what’s happened. Tom sinks to his knees in front of you and takes your hands in his giant ones. “You know I mean it when I say I love you, Y/N.” Tom pulled you into his lap and held you close to him. His embrace calmed you to a whimper as you realized you had been overthinking things and that everything was going to be just fine. You wipe your tear-stained cheeks and place a small kiss on Tom’s cheek. “I love you too, Tommy. I’m sorry for giving you a poor welcome ho-” Tom cuts you off there with a gentle kiss, his large hand caressing your warm cheek. “Don’t worry anymore, babe.” He took your hands and helped you to your feet, turning on some soft music and dimming the lights. You gave him a confused look, earning a cute smile from him as he approached you slowly. “Dance with me?” He asked, leaning to kiss your hand. You nod happily, softly laughing at Tom being cheesey. You rest your head on his shoulder as he slowly leads you through the dance. You had no idea that he could dance like this, the romantic action made you swoon. “Wow, Tommy! You really know how to treat a man…” You whispered in his ear, not wanting to disturb the mood. The song came to an end and at this point the two of you weren’t dancing anymore, but standing in the middle of the room holding each other, neither of you wanting to let go. Eventually, you pull away from him and yawn loudly, completely forgetting that you had stayed up until 5 A.M. Tom took note of this and smiled at you, he was equally as tired as you were. He wraps his arms around you, picking you up and holding you like you would hold a small child, and carries you to the bedroom that the two of you share. Tom lays you down on the bed and then he softly flops down next to you, kisses your nose, and watches as you drift off to sleep. Tom sighed softly and closes his eyes, drifting off as well. “I love coming back home…”


End file.
